The Kissing Scene
by cobrafantasies
Summary: When Joey needs help with an audition, Chandler goes through some changes. A Joey/Chandler slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** I was asked to do this slash, which I have no problem with, I'm not against anything. So, if you are then don't read. Otherwise, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **A Joey/Chandler slash. Takes places during the second season.

* * *

So, yesterday I walked in on Joey having sex…by accident, of course. It is rare that if he has sex, in the day, he is home. Also, his door was not completely closed. Just last bight he was so bummed that the other after-shave salesman outdid him at his job and took out the girl he liked. I decided I wasn't going to make a single joke about his cowboy uniform and see how work went today. He had an earlier shift today, so I figured he would be home. Boy was I was sorry I was right.

I gently knocked on the door, but after seeing it was open slightly I walked in.

"Joe, I just wanted to…" I froze as I saw him on top of a girl under the covers. Joey froze, embarrassed that I was standing there, staring, but the girl was so ecstatic at the pleasure he was giving her, she didn't care. She just clawed his back harder to urge him on. He turned away to close his eyes at the feeling.

"I…I…I…I'm sorry!" I ran out swinging the door shut on my way out. That was the most humiliating few seconds of my life. How are Joey and I going to act now? It will be so awkward! Images of what I just witnessed kept flashing back to me. I tried to blink them away, but I just kept picturing the two sweaty bodies and hearing the heavy breathing. Before I knew it, my pants were getting uncomfortable and I realized the flashbacks were making me hard. I tried to stop it, but eventually had to reside to my room to jerk off.

Now, here I am worried that Joey turned on. No way! I keep telling my self, it was the _girl, _the hot girl he was banging! I want to have sex with_ her, _not him! But I keep seeing Joey's face and body on top of mine! This is so bad. I am pacing around my room. I haven't talked to Joey since it happened, last night. I really should go out there, he is probably up by now. I open my door and immediately blush after seeing him at the island. He is wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking like he just got up. He is making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey man," I say cautiously. He looks up.

"Oh, hey," he says kind of shyly. I start to slowly walk to up to the island.

"Look Joe, I'm really I didn't mean to walk in on you at all. It was the middle of the afternoon and the door wasn't closed and I'm sorry," I blurted out faster than intended. He looked at me and then gave me half a smile.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it was an accident. It was just kind of embarrassing, that's all."

"Thanks," I smiled, still feeling bad. "Oh, is she…still here," I added, quietly.

"No, she had to go back to work," he replied.

"Oh," I said, "Wait, that's the girl from work? What happened yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, it was awesome. The other guy totally sprayed someone in the eye. So, yeah, I won…you know the girl, _obviously_," he acted as if he needed to clarify. Then he grinned proudly like a little boy winning a game.

"That's…great, man," I laughed. I was happy we were back to normal.

* * *

While, I was on my way home from work the next night, I realized I hadn't thought about the incident all day. I was pretty proud of myself for not thinking about Joey. I guess it was just in my head, yeah, it was crazy to ever think I might actually like a guy… I'm not gay. Yeah, I'm fine, a little scarred, but I'm used to that; thanks to my parents.

Then I walk into the apartment and once again come to a standstill after closing the door. Because all of a sudden Joey is taking off his shirt, just lifting it right over his head. Is this some kind of sick dream I'm having! I tell myself to shake myself out of it or hit my head, but I don't move and neither do my eyes. His shirt is completely off now and his skin looks so smooth. His arms are muscular and I'm wishing he would turn around so I can look at his chest. Then he does and I am admiring his nice pecks and flat stomach.

"Chandler?" I swear I just heard my name.

"Chandler?" I just heard it again. Oh no…it's Joey. This isn't a dream, it's real and Joey is wondering why I am staring at his chest, on the verge of drooling! I blink and look up.

"What? What…what's going on?" I say shakily. He looked at me strangely, but then holds up the shirt in his hand.

"I spilled my drink," he states. Then he walks to his room, probably to get a new shirt. I slap myself in the face and then sulk into my hand.

"Hey are you okay?"

Of course I'm still in that position when he walks back out, I would be. I look up to see Joey in front of me, dressed in a new shirt as I assumed. I take a few seconds to answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm just….feeling a little weird, still, since the other day," I tell him.

"Oh," he looked awkward at the ground. Oh no, look what you've done now, I think to myself. I want to go over to him and comfort him, maybe rub his shoulder. What, no why would I want to do that! That would make everything worse, I chastise myself once again.

"Sorry about that," Joey says under his breath.

"Whoa, no, it's definitely not your fault," I assure him, feeling horrible once again.

"Well, I should have made sure the door was closed or gone somewhere else, or… done _something_," he comments.

"No, man, you know what we just have to forget this happened. I've been through a lot worse with my parents, we'll get over this in no time," I declare.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah."

He smiles at me and I feel better.

"Thanks man," he says and then comes over to hug me. I don't realize, but I'm melting in his arms and don't want it to end. When he breaks away I feel like his is breaking a piece of my heart off and taking it with him. Oh no, what has happened to me?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm still not sure if I am gay, but one thing is for sure. I am gay for Joey. I have not only developed a crush on him, where I am constantly thinking or dreaming about him, but also a bit of an obsession. I have the advantage of living with him, which means, when he is not home, I sit in his chair or go into his room just to enjoy his scent.

Then the greatest news of my life comes a few weeks later. Joey and I are completely fine now, as long as he stays oblivious to what is going on in my head, which is never hard to accomplish. Joey comes home after an audition and voices he has a problem.

"What's the problem?" I question him.

"The role is a gay man. The director said when I kissed the guy it wasn't good. Can you believe that, _me_ a bad kisser! Well, he says I have to practice, so…Chandler… would you do your best friend a favor?" he ends with a sweet and pleading voice to convince me. Of course I was convinced from the start and now I have uninvited butterflies in my stomach. I try not to sweat as I realize I have to convince him that I'm not crazy about the idea so he will think I'm still straight.

"What, I don't know… are you sure you can't just use a pillow," I joke. He gives me a pleading look and I feel my legs getting weaker.

"Hey, man, I'm not some chick that puppy dog eyes will work on. I just don't kiss men," I say and turn away, praying he won't just give up.

"Aw come on Chandler. It's for my job, it's just acting," Joey argues. I smile brightly before erasing the joy from face and turning back towards him. I let out a long, defeated sigh and then roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine," I agree.

"Okay, thanks," he says and walks over. I was hoping for more time to prepare, but before I know it, his lips are on mine. The second our lips touched a jolt went through me and my lips were mush compared to his incredibly soft lips. His kiss was demanding at first, but then lightens to a gentle kiss. I feel the blood rushing all over my body. When he releases his mouth from mine, my lips are still tingling and I want to pull him back for more.

"So, how was that?" he asks.

"Hmm," I say pretending to think. "Well, I guess it was good, but do you have to kiss this guy for real or like hello, goodbye?"

"No, I have to passionately kiss this guy!" Joey answers, worried. I have to control myself from getting too excited.

"Okay, well then you have to blow me away," I grin so he believes it is a joke.

"How do I do that?"

"Just picture the hottest woman and pretend every man is lined up to kiss her. You have to make your kiss memorable," I suggest. He looks impressed and I am proud of my advice as well.

"Okay," he says confidently. He moves closer, but then hesitates as he starts to bring his hands to my face. He places them lightly on me and I love the warmth of his skin on me.

"Here it goes," his voice is nervous now. I find him immensely adorable right now, but present an unsure face for him to see. He slowly leans in and then forces his lips on mine. He keeps deepening the kiss until he finally lets go and leaves me breathless. He backs up uncertain of what to do, I nod at him.

"Wow…I mean – good," I tell him.

"Yeah?"

I nod again.

"So, do you need any more practice or is that good?" I ask awkwardly.

"Um…" he begins, "I'm sure that's fine, I mean that was a good one wasn't it?" he grins, trying to smooth the situation over.

"Yeah, sounds good," I conclude. Then I state I'm going to bed and keep replaying the kiss in my head all night.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm not myself anymore. Ever since I tasted Joey's delicious lips I'm going mad. I want to kiss him all the time. I'm almost certain I'm not going to be able to restrain myself one of these days. One day I had to watch him walk from the bathroom to his room in only a towel; after one of his showers. I couldn't breath, like I can't most times he come insanely close to me or says something so sweet I melt inside. I really feel like such a little girl, which I don't like, but how can I help it; I can't!

One night I decide I don't care, I need to kiss him one more time. So when I hear him walk through the front door I head out to the kitchen. I get to the island before my feet freeze. He is removing his jacket. I am just looking at him, actually insanely nervous inside, and he looks back confused.

"What?" he inquires. Then I make my move. I grab him by his shirt and pull his mouth to mine. He is shocked by my actions and doesn't kiss me back. I let him go and find a bewildered Joey, lips still partly puckered. He tries to form words, but is having trouble. Finally, he gets out, "What was that?"

I take a few moments, mainly still enjoying the feel of his lips again and then I answer, "I really want to help you get that part," I lie. He still looks in disarray and is not sure what to say.

"Okay…uh thanks?" He gives me a strange look.

"I'm sorry, I just thought maybe an unexpected kiss might be more natural," I continue with my fib.

"Yeah, maybe, but it was just weird. You, kissing me out of no where," he looks like he wants to whip his mouth. I know this is mainly about his self-pride and being manly.

"Hey, come on, you said it was acting. You can't handle a little more practice?" My attempt to belittle him is not great, but catches him off guard.

"I can handle it," he sounds offended. I give him a look of disbelief.

"Can you? I bet you couldn't kiss me again right now, even if you wanted to. How do you expect to be convincing as gay if you don't even have the guts to…" I begin, but he cuts me off with an angry kiss. It was unexpected, but my favorite surprise so far. To finish the kiss he literally pushes me away to end his point strong, which really starts to get me hot, his stubbornness and forcefulness.

"See!" he complains, "I can kiss _anyone_ just fine."

"Yes, but you are supposed to be in love with the guy. You are not trying to beat him up," I point out. He seems to be struggling with the idea of softening up after being insulted, as he sees it. His jaw clenches together and then he lets out a sigh.

"Fine," he nearly whispers. He walks back to me and takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me with a gentle, but firm approach. I open my mouth and it becomes more of an open mouth kiss now. I keep deepening the kiss and he follows, until I take a step too far. I try to touch my tongue to his, but the second my tongue extends into his mouth he feels it and pulls away.

"Whoa, what was with the tongue?"

We are both breathing heavier and my skin is starting to burn; it's getting so hot.

"Wha- I just…I don't know, I was getting into it I guess," I crumbled under pressure.

"Dude, its practice. Can't you control yourself?" Joey goes to his room and shuts the door behind him. No, how can I while kissing you, I think to myself. No matter how it ended, that was the most wonderful few minutes of my life. I may be bad when it comes to practically everything else in my life, but I manipulated him pretty well to kiss me so many times and be serious about it too. I was soaking in pride and enjoyment for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurthur's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm going to try to update more soon. Here's a new chapter right now, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I appreciate it!

* * *

When I saw him the next morning, you would think I would be scared or insanely uncomfortable; but all I could do was smile. Luckily, Joey didn't interpret this as the truth, but instead as an explanation that makes me look better.

"Okay, I get it. You were good, tricked me, made me practice," he eventually said after avoiding my stares. I smiled wider. I guess even after all those times I've been mistaken for gay, now even Joey would never suspect that as an option. He was just assuming that I'm smiling because I overpowered him, not because I could have enjoyed every second of our make-out sessions.

I was about to go back to my cereal, but before I could take another spoonful Joey walked behind me.

"Chandler…" he called. I turned around on the bar stool and when I was facing him, he quickly leaning in and kissed me! He let his lips linger only a little bit and then pulled back. My mouth was left open while he grinned at me.

"Good?" he asks.

"Yea- w-what was that for though?" I am working hard to conceal my unbelievable joy.

"Just making sure, my final audition is today and…" he stops for a moment. "Thanks for helping me practice," he says softly.

"Anytime." It is killing me to act cool. He gives me a friendly pat on my shoulder, then grabs his coat and backpack and walks out.

* * *

Later that night, I come home from work and see we have message. I press the button on the machine. Its Joey's agent… she's talking, jabbering away. Man, this woman can go on forever. I almost skipped the message so I wouldn't have to finish it and then she finally reveals Joey got the part. I nearly fell over from the sudden excitement that came over me. I couldn't help, but take a little pride in the fact that I must have been a component in the kissing improving. A few minutes later he walked in and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

I stayed where I was, still grinning like a buffoon.

"What!" he grew impatient.

"You got it," I said. He didn't understand.

"Got what?"

"The part, Joe, you got the part!" I exclaimed, moving closer to him with anticipation. His face lit up.

"I got it? I got it?" he smiled wider and wider. I nodded.

"I got the part, woooo hooo!" he yelled. We celebrated by beginning to jump up and down with joy. He threw me into a hug. As he tried to release, I tightened my hold. After a few seconds, he stood still and let him arms awkwardly drop as I still held on to him. I couldn't let go, I wouldn't let myself.

"Chandler?" he questioned me. I didn't answer and remained in the embrace.

"Uh, okay man…" he said as he struggled to push me off him. He stared at me oddly after he finally got me to let go. Instead of sweating like a pig in fear of what he would think, a newfound confidence was taking over inside of me.

"Sorry," I shrugged casually with a smile. He was weirded out by how I was acting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? This is great news and you have to agree I'm partly to thank, aren't I?"

"I guess, I already said thank you."

"Hey, do you need any more practice for your scenes?" A seductive voice suddenly took over. I could sense I was making Joey nervous, but I liked that even more. I stepped closer and he immediately stepped back.

"What, I'm not going to do anything," I said in a teasing voice. I liked having a sense of power over him. I took another step and he did the same. I did it again until his back hit the door. The control I seemed to have over him in this moment was unreal. I smiled.

"Are you…scared of me, Joey?" My voice was almost taunting, which I don't even think I've ever heard from my own mouth. Now he was taken aback by my words.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Then, why are you cornered against the door?"

He looked at himself and tried to brush it off in a cool manner. He acted nonchalant while stepping away from the door, but there wasn't much distance between us. He was unsettled again when he realized he had stepped so close to me, I was blocking his path. I bit my lip in a smile.

"What?" he spoke. I think he intended that to come out as threatening, but instead it sounded timid. At least, his slightly embarrassed expression indicated this. All I wanted to do was kiss his adorable face and then take his shirt off. What, that's not too weird, is it? I figured we would get no where if I didn't just come out and say something. I didn't want to play pretend with him forever. And no matter what happens, I can't keep playing with him. He needs to know what I'm feeling and what's going on with me. I have to because I don't just want a few minutes with him, I want a lifetime. I want him for every night and day, not just now. Okay, that's it, I have to tell him. I'm going to say something, right now. He's waiting for me to do something. Move out of his way or explain myself. I have to, okay here it goes…

What do I say?


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm still standing a foot away from him, at a loss for words. He suddenly lets out a huge sigh.

"Okay, move," he sounds aggravated. He pushes past me.

"Wait!" I shout. He turns around, but makes sure there is enough distance between us, this time. His face indicates he is impatiently waiting.

"I haven't been myself lately, I've been feeling weird. I'm…I wasn't sure, at first…" I couldn't put the right words together. Suddenly, he gives me a concerned look.

"Are you okay, you're not sick are you?" he asks.

"No, no…I'm fine. It's just- it's more like this," I try. I take a deep breath.

"Recently, I've … enjoyed kissing you," I said the last part nearly mute. He leaned in almost to verify he heard me.

"You what?"

"I enjoyed…I…" I couldn't take the weirded out look he was giving me. "I think I like men!" I just came out with it, making sure there was no more confusion. He kept still, with a blank expression now. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but never did. I'm sure only about a minute went by, but it was the longest sixty seconds I've ever stood so still in my life. My heart was pounding in my ears; the sweaty, terrified guy was back. He slowly swallowed and stared at the floor for what felt like another eternity. He finally looked back at me. Now, _I_ gulped nervously.

"Is it…because of me?"

I guess I was taken aback by his question, not expecting one.

"I-I guess, I mean I realized when we were…" I responded. He seemed uncomfortable with this.

"So, you…like me?"

"Maybe, I think so," I answered shyly. I watched as his lips seem to curve slightly. I blinked to make sure I wasn't imagining this. I wasn't – he was smiling; a small smile, but still a smile. I was _really _shocked when he starting chuckling. My eyebrows raised in surprise. Was he laughing? He was laughing at the fact that I just came out to him and admitted I had a crush on him!

"What's so funny?" I tried to understand his behavior.

"I just- think it's funny. When I first met you I thought you were gay and now after all this time, you have a crush on me! And of all people, _me_!" he laughed.

I put on a smile although I couldn't believe he found the situation this amusing. Sure, it was ironic, a little, but it wasn't hilarious. Nevertheless, I was happy he was taking it so lightly, instead of some feared reactions I had thought up in my head.

"So, you are okay with this?" I finally inquire. He clams down from his laughing and takes a breath. He looks at me.

"Well, we can still be friends, can't we?"

"Of course," I say instinctively.

"Then sure, so you're gay and you have a little thing for me. You'll get over me, every woman does. It's easy when you never call and they realize you're an ass," he jokes, but I know he means what he says. I want to tell him my "little crush" might not be so little. Then I want to assure him he's not an ass, even if he can be towards women, but hey in his mind they were always going to be one night stands anyway. I know he has a good heart and that's what counts. I'm pondering all of these things, so I don't realize how much time has gone by that neither of us has said anything. I guess enough to make Joey break the silence.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go out," he says and goes to grab his coat.

"Joey?"

He turns to me while putting his coat on.

"Thanks," I speak while staring at the floor.

"Hey, it's no big deal man. You're still my best friend."

He smiles at me and my toes tingle. I can't help but smile as he walks out.

* * *

I couldn't be happier with how everything went with Joey. He was so cool about it and sweet; of course. I felt so good about coming out to him, it was like the biggest weight in the world was lifted off my shoulders. Even though it was only him, I asked him not to tell anyone else yet.

But a few days later, things weren't as great. I'm not sure if they were like this from day one and I just didn't notice or it just started. Joey is guarded around me now. If I get too close or touch him at all he immediately gets uncomfortable and shies away. He talks to me the same, except about girls, which he now never talks to me about. I don't like this; I need nothing to change between us. When I got home from work one day I approached him.

"Joey."

He turned off the TV and turned around in the barcalounger. I felt anger creeping inside of me, not at him, but at myself. I was angry that I had to be gay because now things had to change; now I had to have this talk with him.

"What's up?" he asked. Because of this irritation building inside of me I spoke straight out and right away.

"Why are you acting this way?"

He looked surprised at me – I think I was talking a little loud too.

"Like what?"

I had to keep going; if I stopped I would never get out what I wanted to say.

"Different, around me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You never come near me, I can't touch you or you…you squirm away! Look, I get it, you might feel weird, but you said nothing has to change. You said I'm still you're best friend." I told him still in a strong voice, although tears were definitely forming behind my eyes. He took a second to answer seeing how upset I sounded.

"You are my best friend, Chandler."

"Well, you're not acting like it; you're acting like I'm…" I stopped, afraid to state it.

"What?"

"You're _gay_ friend! That's how you're treating me!"

His expression read nervous or fearful which, either way, couldn't be a good sign. He quickly wiped that away though and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he told me and walked up to me. He was just looking into my eyes now, I wasn't sure what he was about to do. I think I was just hoping that he would lean in and kiss me. I see his hand rise out of the corner of my eye. He's moving it so slow. What is he doing? He rests it down on my shoulder. He pats my shoulder.

"Do you need a hug? I've hugged you a thousand times Chandler and that's not going to change."

He was so sweet. I guess I was a little upset now that he didn't kiss me, but of course he wasn't going to, he wasn't in love with me! I was simply letting my feelings mess with my head.

I could only nod, still afraid the tears I'd been holding back would randomly rush out. He gave me a half smile and then wrapped his arms around me. I wanted so badly to squeeze onto him, but I didn't want to scare him off. He was a good talker, but I could tell he was only doing this in an attempt to prove me wrong. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I pulled away from the hug. He wasn't expecting this.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly, when he saw my face.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what, hug me? And you say I'm the one with the problem!" he tries to kid around, but I don't crack a smile. He face turns serious again, unsure of how to react.

"Chandler, listen, I'm sorry. I'm trying to…"

"But you can't, you're treating me too different. That was difficult for you, wasn't it; to hug me? I saw how long you took to put you hand on my shoulder, you were debating it; weren't you?"

He quickly shook his head no.

"No, I wasn't, I-"

"Joey, I understand I'm never going to be with you. I wasn't ever going to hit on you or anything. I just want my best friend back. You know what, maybe I should just…I don't know go somewhere for a while. Maybe you need time…"

"Chandler, no, you don't need to do that, I'm fine! Maybe I need a _little_ time to get used to it. But don't leave…I want you to stay," he pleads.

I look at him and almost melt at his begging puppy dog eyes he must have used on a hundred women. When I don't answer he assumes I need more convincing.

"Come on, what do you want to do tonight? Huh, Foosball, TV or wanna go grab a pizza? Anything you want."

I hate that he said 'Anything you want' because now I'm thinking a million things I shouldn't be.

"No, I don't really feel like-" I begin in a hushed voice before he cuts me off again.

"Chandler, please, I'm really trying here. Just tell me what you want to do. Come on, there has to be something."

I shrug, hoping that I'm not blushing at the images going through my mind.

"Maybe, just a pizza," my voice is still extremely soft.

"Okay, sure," he starts and walks by me to get our coats.

"Or make out," I whisper to myself. I guess at the worst possible time because he hears me. He stops in his tracks and turns to me.

"Did you just say make out?"

I feel my mouth going dry and my stomach turning flips. I can't believe he just heard me say that. I am the stupidest guy ever, now I definitely have to move out!

"N-n-no," I stutter, completely not convincing. He actually looks like he's thinking it over though. No, I'm crazy why would he-

"Okay."

I did not just hear him say okay, did I?

"What?"

"If that's what you want, then why not. We've done it before." His voice indicated he's not crazy about it.

"No, we really don't have to, I was just- you weren't supposed to hear that."

He smiles at me which I don't expect, but I love his smile.

"Let me do this, to prove to you I'm okay with all of this." He offers. Well, how can I turn that down.

"Okay." I tell him. Butterflies are exploding in my stomach and I've never been this nervous to be so close to him before.

He leans in. He wait a second, literally a centimeter away from my lips, before he finally closes the space and we kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here it is, the end of the story. I hope you all like it and thanks to everyone who enjoyed and reviewed.

* * *

The kiss is so tasty; my mouth is melting like candy on a hot day. He actually lingers for a while allowing me to soak up the feel of his lips completely. Then, he mushes them to mine one last time before letting go. He left me speechless, even though he was the one having trouble for words.

"So…I…was…" he keeps changing his mind. Instead of trying to form words myself, I just kiss him again. The unexpected force at which I press my lips back to his nearly knock him over, he was so unprepared for it. I'm not sure how big of a risk this was, but thankfully he let it happen. He let me kiss him again. When I opened my mouth more, he followed. Now, he was kissing me intensely and I was drowning in the sensations his soft lips were giving me. He stopped, kind of abruptly. He smiled at me, but it was fake. I think he was uncomfortable again, but that was okay. At this point, that was more than I could have ever asked for. I was still shocked he even agreed at all! We end up not really saying much more and just parting ways for the rest of the night.

* * *

So, I've been…bad, very bad. I know how that sounds, but I mean it because I've sort of been taking advantage of Joey now. I almost force him to kiss me. I suggested it again, not being able to help myself, and when he asked, "Why, are you thinking of leaving again?" I panicked and gave an unsure face. He expressed worry and then agreed. That night, he told me when I need him, he's there. I took that as kissing needs and I guess I was right because now I don't even need to ask. If I just kiss him, he'll let me. He doesn't kiss me back all the time which truthfully makes me feel so awful. In those times I usually keep it short, but there are times where he isn't so guarded and gives in. When this happens I make the most of anything he has to offer and try to prolong the kissing for as long as I can. I know it's selfish and wrong and so, so bad, but I can't help it. When I get a taste of his lips that's all I think about, I feel like it's everything I need. And just being so close to him, enjoying his scent, sometimes feeling his hair. It ended up going on every night for about a week and a half. But more and more I felt shabbier. How could I do this to him, he's my best friend. I have to stop. So, as it happens, three days before his big movie premiere, I held back for all three nights. The night before the premiere he makes me the happiest man in the world when he invites _me_ to the premiere! No matter the reason why he did it, I'm mainly thrilled because it verifies I haven't fully destroyed our friendship. And I get to sit so close to him for two hours…a dream; really.

The night before the premiere is so nerve-racking. I feel like I'm going on my first date mixed with my first break-up; since I know it's not a date and probably never will be one with Joey. I straighten my tie in the mirror and check my hair. I inhale an enormous breath before finally stepping out to the living room. Joey's there, looking so sharp and sexy in his black tux. I can't breathe for a moment, while watching him. He's trying to get his bow tie on, clearly having trouble.

"N-need some help," I try to speak normally. He looks up.

"Yeah, could you?"

I nod and walk over. I take the bow tie from him and then wrap it around his neck. This move nearly brings to tears at the thought of it never being what I'd kill for it to be. I tie it on and make sure it's straight. Man, I really should have done that slower, taken my time; dammit.

He's looking into my eyes and I know I can't stand here much longer. I barely move when he says, "Chandler?" He speaks in such a soft voice it was basically a whisper and I wonder what he's about to say. I stay where I am as he continues.

"Why-" he begins, but has difficulty getting it out. He bites his lip slightly and I watch him as he practically studies the floor trying to say it. Finally he forms the words, "Why haven't you been kissing me lately?"

I'm beyond shocked he even asked or noticed, for that matter. I stopped for him, maybe it just caught him off guard and so now he's curious. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Oh, I… well; I didn't think you liked it. I felt bad – doing that to you," I confessed. He swallowed nervously. I couldn't help but wonder why he would bring it up if it would make him this uncomfortable. Soon I began to understand.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to leave," he says.

"That's the thing. I wasn't going to, I won't. I- was being selfish, sorry."

Joey's uneasiness is still apparent.

"Well, I wouldn't mind – if that's still what you want," he tells me. My eyebrows rise out of a convoluted blend of thoughts. His eyes stagger before finally looking back at me. "I didn't mind." He has a confirming voice now.

"What-" I try to hold myself together. I think my hands are trembling so I shake them warily before continuing.

"What does this mean?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he looks too frightened.

"Are you - wait, did you_ like_ the kissing?" I question him.

"I guess I got used to it," he said. That one stung, I thought it was going to be more like –

"And then maybe I got to like it," he added before I finished the thought in my brain. My heart must have started racing a million times faster. My face felt so hot I didn't know what was happening. I gulped and we stood there in silence for what must have been forever. He didn't look like he wasn't going to say anything and I don't think he was even ready for the gay question. He probably doesn't even know. I was feeling so many things at this point I could barely think. I was relieved and nervous and excited and probably aroused too. I was, in fact, I wanted to…

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He shocked _me_ more; he immediately began kissing me with a passion I had never experienced. He was exploring my mouth so vigorously I felt like my knees were gonna buckle any minute. I try to keep up and luckily my uncontrollable desire for him makes that easier. His hands find my face; he's never showed romantic affection with me before. I love the feel of his hands on me. I wish they would be all over my body though. Surprising, through all this amazing lip and mouth action, I'm able to realize they could be. Now, Joey and I could possibly be together and all my fantasies might actually come true. Now, I was too excited. I pulled back, completely out of breath, and already wanting more. The look of him was indescribable. He was out of breath. The look was jagged and then he gave off a sense of hunger for more passion. And all at the same time, he looked like the most romantic, charming guy in a black tux standing in front of me. I've never wanted someone so much. I swear I just saw a future of us together flash before my eyes; visions of a lifetime with him, which tickled my insides until I couldn't bear but wait for it to be reality.

"Chandler?"

"Yes?"

He smiled at me, the sweetest smile I couldn't help, but love to see for the rest of me life.

"I think I'm gay." He almost laughed at it.

I smiled through gritted teeth.

"And... for you."

He always knows how to get me.


End file.
